El Virus Z
by Darkness Rarity
Summary: las mane 6 intentan sobrevivir a este virus letal el virus Z


**hola** **amigas y amigos** **lectores ¿como estan? espero que bien, hoy les traigo un avance de mi primer fic llamado el virus Z, un fanfic protagonizado por nuestras queridas mane 6 y aclaro que este fic no lo copie de ningun otro fanfic fue creado por mi imaginacion bueno ni mas ni menos les dejo el avance**

* * *

 _ **My little pony fanfic: el virus z**_

equestria una tierra magica donde ponies unicornio, pegaso y pony de tierra vivian en completa armonia pero no sabian que un dia todo cambiaria. una pony unicornio blanca con crin y cola morado sostenia una grabado que contenia datos importantes y la reproduce

-me llamo eduardo, soy uno de los pocos cientificos calificados para estudiar esta supuesta cura que resulto ser un un infierno, no supimos que el virus pudiera mutar, todo parecia perfecto al principio pero nos equivocamos todo inicio cuando la princesa celestia reunio a los cientificos mas expertos de todo equestria, teniamos la tarea de encontrar esta cura, todos estabamos felices de ser seleccionados para esta gran tarea ojala lo ubiera pensado dos veces, esta grabacion contiene los 7 dias de investigacion- la unicornio adelanta la grabacion

 **dia 7**

-soy el unico que queda con vida en el laboratorio el virus se propagara rapidamente por equestria ya que los infectados han escapado ni siquiera la guardia real pudo detenerlo, uno de mis compañeros pudo escapar para avisarle a la princesa celestia pero escuche que fue asesinado por atacar a celestia- el cientifico tose agotado

-estoy refujiado en el sotano del laboratorio pienso salir y llevarle esta grabacion a la princesa twilight ya que escuche de los guardias que celestia y luna fueron evacuadas de canterlot a manehattan y fillydelphia son las ciudades que se estan reforzan esto indica que el virus se propago rapidamente y el siguiente en ser afectado sera ponyville, tambien escuche de los guardias que los soldados ponies contra ataques (SPCA) estaran conteniendo el virus, esto indica que los guardias no han podido contenerlo SPCA son los mejores soldados que tiene equestria quiza ellos puedan contenerlo en canterlot pero no puedo arriegarme debo salir y correr rapido al tren de ponyville, seguramente estaran evacuando a mcuhos ponies debo abordar ese tren y salir de aqui- la grabacion fue cortada

-pude lograrlo e llegado al tren directo a ponyville pude ver a la portadora de la generosidad en la estacion de tren, parece que habia llegado a canterlot sin saber que ocurria, trate de decirle que regresara pero un pony infectado pudo morderme y causarme una heria, y una multitud de ponies aterrados me arrastraron al bagon del tren, tampoco pude ver ningun soldado SPCA parece que no han llegado, los trenes esparciran el virus por toda equestria- el cientifico tose

-trato de curar la herida pero no me deja de sangrar, pude platicar con uno de los guardias que subio al tren este tiene la tarea de informar a ponyville y a las portadoras de los elementos sobre la catastrofe, pero no creo que ellas puedan resolver este problema, tambien me informo el guardia que en el reino de crystal empezo a ver infectados parece que los trenes propaga rapidamente el virus, shining armor y la princesa cadence fueron evacuados por un equipo de SPCA, los trenes seran destruidos para que no puedan esparcir mas el virus, tuve suerte de subir al ultimo trena ponyville parece que hay aun no llega el virus- el doctor esta vez tose mas

-me siento debil y sediento parece que la mordida me esta causando calentura y resequedad en mi boca, debo tomar agua- la grabacion termina unos minutos pero de nuevo vuelve a sonar la voz del cientifico

-ya casi llegamos a ponyville la mordida sige sangrando y ahora me siento mas debil, mi piel se torno palida y empiezo a tener frio- se escucha que el cientifico camina

-por fin llego el tren a ponyville, la alcaldeza se encontraba en la estacion de tren, pude lograrlo debo de entregarle esta grabacion antes que...antes que...- se escucho un fuerte ruido parece que el cientifico cayo se podian escuchar los gritos de los ponies y las voz de la alcaldeza pidiendo una ambulancia para llevar al cientifico, la alcaldeza todo la grabadora y la finalizo.

* * *

se escuchaban unos pasos en la graba de 3 ponies que subian una montaña seca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, todo equestria se encontraba debastada solo se podia apreciar que fillydelphia y manehattan estaban intactas, todo lo que era canterlot, ponyville y todos los demas pueblos y ciudades se encontraban completamente infestadas de camiantes

un pony con armadura sacaba un telescopio y pudo observa que ponyville se veia que aun corrian ponys por sus vidas, otros eran acorralados y deborados por los infectados, lo que resultaba ser una cura contra una de las peores enfermedades resulto ser virus, el virus Z

* * *

 **este es el avance de mi primer fanfic el primer capitulo lo subire el sabado o domingo dependiendo si tengo tiempo ya que por la navidad una no tiene casi tiempo jeje pero intentare subirlo lo mas pronto posible espero sus riviews** **me despido**

 **su servidora: Darkness Rarity**


End file.
